


Урок соблазнения

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Спецквест [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Sexting, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: О пользе вредных советов.
Relationships: Flan | Fran/Rokudou Mukuro
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF KHR спецквест 2021





	Урок соблазнения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам заявки с кинков: «TYL!Мукуро/TYL!Фран. Секс-переписка, перерастающая в негласное соревнование по выбору наиболее экспрессивных эпитетов».

— Допустим, я хочу кое-кого соблазнить, — медленно произнес Фран. — С чего мне начать?

Луссурия ответил не сразу, увлеченный дракой.

— Надо же, малыш Фран наконец повзрослел, — сказал он с умилением, сделав подсечку и повалив наемника на землю. Тот слабо затрепыхался, и Луссурия надавил коленом ему на грудь. — Приятно, что ты сразу обратился ко мне.

На самом деле Луссурия — уже пятый, к кому Фран пришел с таким вопросом, но об этом лучше было не распространяться. Незачем ему знать, что Фран уже составил целый перечень из полученных мудрых советов:

1) «Приставить ей нож к горлу» от Бельфегора.

2) «Доказать свою преданность» от Леви.

(— А можно подробнее? — скучающе спросил Фран. — Как именно доказывать? И как скоро это сработает?

Леви впал в мрачное, задумчивое молчание.)

3) «Сделать какой-нибудь красивый жест» от Сквало.

(— Например, откажись стричься, — уточнил тот, — пока она, это... не соблазнится.

Фран пристально посмотрел на него.

— Просто для примера, — с раздражением добавил Сквало.)

4) «Выебать» от Занзаса.

(— М-м, — протянул Фран, лениво размышляя, стоит ли спорить с боссом, — исчерпывающе. Потрясающе. Вы абсолютно правы. Вот только это и есть цель, а не способ достичь ее.

— Выеби, — повторил Занзас, плеснув себе в стакан еще «Далмора». — А сейчас съеби.)

Расспрашивать Мукуро смысла не было, так что Луссурия стал чем-то вроде его последней надежды.

Кажется, Фран был обречен.

— Уверен, вы настоящий эксперт в этом деле, — кисло сказал он и, заметив за деревьями еще одного наемника, наслал на него иллюзию плотоядных жуков и червей — просто забавы ради.

Луссурия расплылся в хищной улыбке.

— Самый простой способ — самый действенный, — сообщил он, заехав своему противнику в живот стальным коленом. — Просто возьми и предложи ему переспать.

На миг Фран в красках представил себе этот разговор.

— Нет, — отрезал он и убрал иллюзию: все равно второй наемник уже отключился. — Ни за что на свете.

— Как знаешь, но учти: когда хочешь затащить в постель мужчину — спасибо, кстати, что не отрицаешь этого, — легче всего сказать напрямую. — Луссурия поправил солнечные очки. — Если боишься лицом к лицу, ты всегда можешь написать ему. Не обязательно похабщину какую-нибудь — лучше подбери слова покрасивее, чтобы он проникся. Например, что мечтаешь почувствовать жар его чресел.

— Ничего я не боюсь, — пробормотал Фран, отчасти потому что это была правда, отчасти чтобы заглушить Луссурию.

— Опиши, что именно хочешь с ним сделать, — не унимался тот, явно входя в раж. — Прояви фантазию. «Хочу полить тебя всего шоколадным сиропом и облизать с головы до кончиков пальцев» — отличный способ завязать беседу.

— Прошу, — его противник слабо приподнял голову с земли, — хватит. Я расскажу, кто нас нанял и зачем, только не надо больше... о чреслах и сиропе.

Любопытно, решил Фран. Какая же тогда реакция будет у того, кто остается равнодушен к любым его выходкам?

Так что вечером, уже наедине с собой в спальне, он открыл мессенджер и напечатал:

«Хочу полить вас всего шоколадным сиропом и облизать с головы до кончиков пальцев».

Ответил Мукуро почти сразу:

«Очаровательно. Именно шоколадным?»

«Можно карамельным», — не смутился Фран, набирая одно сообщение за другим. — «Или кленовым». «Ягодным». «Масса вариантов, на самом деле».

«Фран, тебя лишили сладкого?»

«Нет, я просто мечтаю почувствовать жар ваших чресел».

Немного помедлив, он нажал на значок отправки. Если что-то пойдет не так (в смысле, совсем не так — вплоть до потенциальных трупов), всегда можно выдать это за безобидную шутку.

«Очаровательно», — повторил Мукуро. — «Ты хоть знаешь, что такое чресла?»

«Не очень», — признался Фран и быстро дописал: — «Но не важно». «Как я уже сказал». «Я хочу облизать вас всего».

Под именем Мукуро по-прежнему горела надпись «в сети». Фран так и видел, как он сейчас щурится, глядя на экран — скучающе и чуть насмешливо.

Наконец в чате высветилось новое сообщение:

«И даже мой длинный твердый трезубец?»

Фран против воли фыркнул. Ну и ладно, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

«И даже ваше могучее орудие». — Вот это удачная формулировка. Луссурия бы им гордился. — «Уверен, как только вы меня им коснетесь». — Фран щедро добавил разноцветных сердечек. — «Мне тут же захочется, чтобы вы мной овладели».

Мукуро молчал так долго, что у него успел дважды погаснуть экран телефона.

«То есть ты позволишь мне вогнать в тебя свою пулю обладания?»

Это что, проверка? Очередной урок?

«Вы задаете такие странные вопросы, учитель». — Фран послал ему закатывающий глаза смайл. — «Как будто я не знаю, что пули обладания вы вгоняете сам в себя».

Ответа снова пришлось ждать целую вечность: в окне чата только мелькала надпись «Рокудо Мукуро печатает...»

Возможно, он выносил ему строгий выговор. Или сочинял эротическую поэму. Оба варианта по-своему ужасали.

Но в итоге текст оказался совсем коротким:

«Как мило, что ты настолько хорошо изучил мою технику. Хочешь, я оплету тебя лотосами сладострастия? ;)»

«Обычно после такого люди не выживают», — напечатал Фран, но сразу стер. — «Жду не дождусь». «Окутайте меня своим пламенем страсти». «Опалите жаром своих чресел».

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, а потом телефон резко завибрировал, так что Фран едва не выронил его из рук. «Входящий видеовызов» — высветилось на экране.

Наверное, скримеру Фран сейчас испугался бы и того меньше.

Но Мукуро, когда он появился в окне видеосвязи, выглядел совсем не страшным — только смотрел чуть укоризненно.

— Ты начал повторяться, — сообщил он ровным тоном. — Жар чресел уже был.

— Ваши чресла так меня впечатляют, — как можно более безразлично отозвался Фран, — что я готов болтать о них без умолку.

Уголок рта Мукуро дернулся в легкой усмешке.

— Мне очень лестно. Но раз твоя фантазия иссякла, победил я.

— О, — Фран выровнял перед собой телефон, — не знал, что мы соревновались.

Мукуро свел брови на переносице. Глаза у него азартно блестели.

— А что тогда, по-твоему, это было?

Фран молчал, глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на его шею и ключицы в вороте расстегнутой рубашки. На изображении в углу чата он сам себе казался каким-то безумно бледным и жалким.

— Фран, — медленно проговорил Мукуро и наклонился ближе к камере, — только не говори, что ты именно так представляешь себе грязные разговоры.

— Что поделать, — буркнул он, — если меня им никто не обучил. Вы допустили серьезный пробел в моем образовании.

— Все твое образование — один большой пробел, — снисходительно заметил Мукуро. — Причем уж точно не по моей вине. Я наоборот делаю все, что в моих силах, — он встряхнул головой, от чего темные волосы упали ему на лицо, — чтобы хоть чему-то тебя научить. Наверное, мне и сейчас нужно взять дело в свои руки.

— Это очень поможет, — кивнул Фран и замолк. Во рту вдруг пересохло.

Мукуро откинулся на спинку дивана. Вид у него был расслабленный и слегка любопытный.

— О чем ты думаешь, когда смотришь на меня? — спросил он. Фран почувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот завалит какое-нибудь важное испытание — не сможет распознать его иллюзию и заработает тычок трезубцем в шапку.

И все же стоило рискнуть.

— Что вы красивый, — честно сказал он, и Мукуро небрежно отвел темную прядь с лица. — И что ваши волосы, должно быть, классно наматывать на кулак.

— Хочешь дергать меня за них, пока я тебе отсасываю? — усмехнулся Мукуро. — А потом кончить мне в рот?

Фран тяжело сглотнул, разом потеряв дар речи.

— М-м, — невнятно протянул он. — Да, м-м, давайте. Если можно. Я всегда мечтал о чем-то таком. То есть не о чем-то таком, а именно об этом.

Усмешка Мукуро стала шире.

— Я смотрю, ты и пары слов связать не можешь. Ужасно. По-моему, нам следует встретиться с глазу на глаз и провести полноценный урок.

— Обязательно, — с готовностью согласился Фран. — Уверен, вам не терпится показать, как вы любите брать в рот.

Мукуро шумно выдохнул, и изображение чуть дернулось — точно телефон у него в руках на миг дрогнул.

— Ты делаешь успехи прямо у меня на глазах. Всегда знал, что я хороший учитель.

— Самый лучший, — искренне сказал Фран, и губы Мукуро изогнулись в улыбке — самодовольной и очень многообещающей.

Про себя Фран подумал, что в сравнении с Луссурией — уж точно. Сложно было представить себе наставника хуже.

Впрочем, его совет все же пригодился. Так что когда Мукуро бросил «скоро буду» и отключился, Фран третьим делом (после того, как застелил постель и выудил из шкафа не сильно мятую рубашку) нашел в списке контактов «Павлина» и от души поблагодарил его.

Словами: «Сработало! Всегда подозревал, что у вас вообще нет секса, но теперь я уже не так уверен».

В ответ Луссурия отправил ему порно-гифку. Сколько они с Мукуро потом ни всматривались в нее, но так и не сошлись во мнении, как это понимать.

— По-моему, он просто хотел послать меня, — рассеянно отметил Фран, пока Мукуро влажно обводил языком его ключицы.

— Разве? — засмеялся Мукуро и, накрыв губами сосок, дразняще прикусил. — Мне вот кажется, это руководство к действию.

Его вариант был куда приятнее, так что Фран быстро перестал спорить.


End file.
